Waves
by Zandrel
Summary: A little fun at the beach turns into fun elsewhere...
1. Chapter 1

**All Ouran High School Host Club characters do not belong to me. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Warning: Sex deciphered between a man and a women.**

**Rated: MA 15+**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated :) :)**

* * *

Tamaki's P.O.V

I can smell the salty wetness of the sea as the wind ruffles my hair. I look over at her, she is beautiful. I want to reach out and touch her and do whatever I want with her body. Look in her brown moons as I pound into her. I feel myself growing and quickly roll over in the sand so my tummys on the sand...and also my erection. It feels so good to have something to press into. I look at her again, studying her face.

"Tamaki, what are you staring at?" she giggles.

I go slightly red but wink at her. I see she blushes too.

Haruhi's P.O.V

I know he's been staring at me, I can feel his burning gaze travelling up and down my body. I hear rustling and realise he's turning over. I take a quick look at his. His golden hair and sparkling eyes. He looks at me again. I giggle and ask what he's staring at. His only reply is a wink and we both go red.

"Hey, why don't we go for a swim?" I suggest.

Tamaki nods and pulls his shirt over his head, messing up his hair a bit.

I look at his chest, my desire slowly growing. As we wander out, he slowly take my hand. I suppress the shiver, it's amazing the effect he has on me.

Tamaki's P.O.V

She has the softest skin, its electrifying being so close. We've been in for a couple of minutes now. Suddenly, I pick her up and throw her in. I laugh as she surfaces, coughing and spluttering. She stands up and I watch as the beads of water rolls off her face and down her gorgeous body. I feel two hands on my chest and she pushes me into the water. She holds me under.

Feelings a bit daring, i run my hand up her leg and leave it resting just above her knee. I feel a shiver as she lets me go. i surface and as i stand up, keep my hand on her body. It runs up the side of her leg, past her waist and over her right arm. I then put my hand around the back of her neck.

Haruhi's P.O.V

My breathing is ragged and my heart is thumping wildly in my chest. I feel him leaning closer. My eyes close as his lips come down on mine. It's soft at first but as my arms go around his neck and his travel down to my waist, pulling my close, I feel his erection pressed into my stomach. Our mouths move together and I open mine when I feel his tongue demanding entrance. Suddenly, he stops and takes a quick look around. We're the only ones on the beach. He gently rests his forehead on mine as his hands go up to the straps holding my swimsuit.

"May I?" he breathed huskily in my ear.

"Yes," I say sensuously. "Take it off."

He slowly pulls down the straps and moves the bikini top he made me wear off my body/ My breasts are hanging free and he looks down at them then back to me seductively. He kneels in front of me and starts to kiss every inch of my stomach. I groan. Then he hooks his thumbs in my bikini bottoms and pulls them down down my legs. I step out of them and he stands up and pulls me close.

Tamaki's P.O.V

There she is. Haruhi, the girl I love, standing in front of me - naked. She's so exposed and vulnerable. I just have to take her in my arms and hold her.

I feel two hands lightly brush over my growing member through my shorts. I let out a groan, I know what's to come.


	2. Chapter 2

I know what's to come...

She starts to get to work on untying my shorts and kisses me.

Finally, she gets then undone and slowly pulls them down. I'm impatient to i help her and hastily kick them off.

I pull her up to me and hear her gasp as my cock is pressed against her. She brings her hand down and grabs my manhood. She can hardly get her small hand around the whole thing.

Slowly, slowly she starts to rub it up and down. I groan and buckle into her hand as the wipes away the pre-cum oozing of the head and licks it off her fingers. She keeps teasing me and rubbing me until I'm nearly ready.

Haruhi's P.O.V  
I stand up and put my hands on Tamaki's shoulders. using them I lift myself up and wrap my legs around his hips. I'm sitting do damn close to his cock and I'm aching for it. But before I can do anything, I feel fingers squeeze my erect nipples. His fingers are quickly replaced by his mouth. He latches onto a nipple and runs his tongue over it. i gasp and grind against him. but he simply moves his administrations to my other breast. He lightly bites it and i softly moan again.

Finally, he brings his face up to mine and kisses me.. I out both of my hands on the side of his face to deepen the kiss and I know I'm ready. I lift myself up a little more and slowly impale myself on his hard rod.

Tamaki's P.O.V

It feels great being inside her and I throw my head back in ecstasy, I kiss her hungrily as she rides me. I feel my balls tighten but use self control to stop and prolong but time inside her. Then her walls tighten around me and it's too much. Passion and desire overcome me as I shoot my load into her over and over again. I vaguely hear her cry out my name and slightly feel her fingernails digging into my skin.

Its all over, she slides off me, our juices running down the inside of her legs. I hug her and plant a firm, protective kiss on her forehead.

Haruhi's P.O.V

It was amazing!

The feeling of him inside me was incredible. I could tell he was try to prolong being inside me but I think there will be many times after this.

As we wash each other off, I can't stop thinking about what just happened."I love you," I suddenly blurt out. My eyes widen and I cover my mouth in shock of what I just said.

Tamaki smiles warmly at me then pulls me in for a soft loving kiss.

"I love you too," he whispers to me.

**Ch3 coming soon :) :) Thanks to all those who encouaged me to write another chapter!**


	3. Accident

**Sorry for the delayed update but I do want to say thanks to ALL my reviewers :) Thanks so much. x**

* * *

Its been a few days and I open the door to the Host Club, everyone is already there, waiting for me. But there is only one person I'm really looking for. Shes not there, my loves not here.

"Tamaki," chimes the Twins. "We were..."

"Wheres Haruhi?" I interrupt.

They all look at each other and shuffle nervously.

"Shes been in an accident..." says Kyoya.

I freeze... an accident! How could she be in an accident! My mind was whirling and I struggled to get my emotions in balance.

"What happened?" I finally ask, my voice shaking a little.

"She was hit by a car, Tamaki," says Honey, his cheery voice left ringing in my ears.

I run out of the room. Down the halls and all the stairs. I run out onto the street, trying to remember where the nearest hospital is. I run left, it seems as if I run for days which in reality was about ten minutes.

I finally arrive outside the hospital and I run in.

"Hau-Haruhi..." I pant. The receptionist looks at me funny before asking:

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes...uh...Haruhi...car crash..."

"Alright, lets get you a seat and a glass of water. Come over here, young man."

I stumble over and plop down in the seat and skull the water. I feels nice down my dry throat.

"Now, who are you looking for?" she asks, sitting next to me.

"Haruhi Fujioka."

"Ohhh, the young lady who came in this morning... Sure...she's in room 18B. Turn left at the end of the hall, go up to the second floor by then you should be able to find your own way."

Following her directions, I made my way to the elevator. Tapping my foot as I stood there waiting for it to move to the second floor. Finally, it arrives and I scan every door as I walk past, looking for the one that says 18B.

I stand in front of the door, bringing my shaky hand up to rest on the golden door knob. Swinging the door open I stride in and towards the bed. Shes sleeping and man does she look beautiful. Suddenly she opens her eyes, sensing my presence in her room. Looking around her eyes come to rest on me and a smile plays across her lips.

"Tamaki...?" she croaks as if I'm a ghost or something.

"Haruhi, hey. I heard what happened, how are you?" I said, taking her hand in mine. She smiles again, making me smile too.

"I'm alright, at least I'm not dead," she says lightly. I squeeze her hand and lean in for a kiss...

Haruhi's P.O.V.

It's so good to see him, I was worried that he didn't really love me so wouldn't bother coming. His breath is on my face, warm, and I tilt my head up to meet his lips in a tender kiss. I'd almost forgotten how damn good it felt to be touching him like this, regardless if we made love 4 days ago, the accident had messed with my head a bit.

Ignoring the throbbing in my head, I kiss him again, raising my battered right arm up to cup his face. He smiles into my mouth and slips a hand around the back of my neck then forces his tongue into my mouth. It sends electrical charges through me, making me moan.

He moves to lie down on the bed next to me but stops. Confused as he pulls away, I open my mouth to speak but he silenced me with a shake of his head. I watch as he moves towards the door and click the lock.

Now no one can interrupt us...

I move over in the bed and he pulls a little lever on the side to make the bed expand so theres more room. He jumps in next to me, leaning over and capturing my lips again. As the passion steadily starts to build he moves to kiss my neck, caressing my arms too. He then takes my hands and puts them behind his neck, resting his own on my waist.

Our kisses start to get out of control and we frantically rub against one another, hands wandering, exploring each others bodies. He's starting to pull down the nightgown I'm wearing making me shiver at his touch. His mouth moves lower and his hands cup my breasts.

Tamaki's P.O.V.

Her skin is so soft and velvety and she is like putty in my hands. Moaning and groaning as slowly trace circles around her nipple with my tongue. She lets out a sigh of satisfaction when I finally take it into my mouth. Then, I feel her luscious body start to rub desperately against mine and I know she can feel my erection pushing into her hip.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps in the hall, heading straight for room 18B. I sit up straight up with a groan of frustration and start to pull the night gown up over her again.

I hear banging and shouting and give her a quick kiss before I go to unlock the door.

"Sorry, I didn't realise it was locked."

I tried to sound as innocent as possible but our flushed cheeks and obvious bulge in my pants gave away what had really happened.

"Tamaki... Visit me soon ok?"

"Of course Haruhi, I love you."

She smiled at me before drifting into a calm sleep.


	4. A Red Nights Shadows

Just a usual day. Busy street, fast walking and lots of talking.

She walked down the street, on her way to the supermarket.

Walking across the road, she turned her head to the left, hearing a car screech.

Her eyes widened just as the impact of bone hitting concrete took shape...

* * *

Haruhi's P.O.V

Panting, I sat bolt right in bed.

I had been dreaming about getting hit by a car again.

Images of the black car, blood and death spray through my mind, driving me insane.

The cool breeze blowing through the window makes goosebumps rise on my skin. I rub the pimply surface before slipping out of bed to close the window.

As I reach out to pull it in, I see a red light on the corner of the street, flashing directly at our house.

I stand there a minute before seeing a silver glint and a shadow moving across the lawn.

Slamming my window shut and yanking my curtains shut, nearly pulling them off the damn rail, I press myself against the wall, breathing hard.

Calming myself down, I slide down the wall to plop down on the floor. What just happened suddenly hits me like a Tsunami.

_Someone's watching me..._

_What if it wasn't really an accident..._


	5. Back Again

Days passed and there was no sign of the light again.

I still carry a pocket knife though- you know, just to be safe.

It had been a week since I had been confined to the lumpy bed and bleached sheets of the hospital. Tamaki had visited me a few times but we never dared to try 'that' again. The nurse refused to leave the room anyway.

I reach the entrance to the vast building I've come to know as a second home. Pushing open the doors I'm greeted with an all too frightening familiar light.

Red light.

My eyes widen, hand creeping into my bag searching for the familiar cool metal.

It wasnt there.

No! I must have left it at home!

The look on my face must have been priceless. I really wasn't expecting a party.

"Welcome back Haruhi!" chimed the Host club.

I blinked several times, looking around at all the dazzling decorations lining the creme walls. I see Tamaki make his way over to me through the mass of red balloons over the floor. I run to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, clutching to him as he picks me up and spins me around.

"Welcome back Haruhi," he breathes in my ear before planting a soft kiss on my cheek.

The next thing I know is that I'm being squeezed like putty and dragged upstairs by the Twins.

Just as I'm pushed through the doors I see it again; the red light!

"Welcome back Haruhi!" I heard the remaining part of the club say to me, again, as I walked in.

Feigning and smile, I hug them all one by one, struggling to look happy whilst my mind was busilly trying to figure out who was behind the red light.

Seeing my obvious facade, Tamaki pulls me over to the corner to talk to me.

"Haruhi, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. It was easy; too easy to lie to him.

"Are you sure, 'cause you look..."

"I'm fine," I snap, cutting off his sentance.

He just studies my face carefully so I smile. He smiled back, looking unsure then leaned hand came up to cup my face as his lips brushed over mine before capturing them in a tender kiss. I opened my mouth to let his tongue in, making us both let out a quiet moan.

How could something so good make me feel so guilty?


End file.
